


Awkward

by pluto



Series: Hand in Hand [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto/pseuds/pluto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the Doctor hold hands, awkwardly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing my handholding obsession: here is the scene that ought to have been in "To Hold." Cheers to yamx and wendymr, who asked why it wasn't there!

Rose has to stifle a giggle when she sees it: the Doctor's clumsy grope for Jack's hand, Jack's utterly startled look. Jack's immediate reaction, so unexpected, defensively drawing back, as if he thinks that he has somehow accidentally caused their fingers to meet. The Doctor clears his throat, pulling his hand to his side, trying to pretend nothing's happened. The outer curves of his ears are slightly red. "This way," he says, hurrying ahead.

And then Jack lunges forward, takes the Doctor's hand. The Doctor looks back, smiles. Jack smiles too. They hold hands, awkwardly.

Rose turns, hiding a grin.


End file.
